


Begging

by FeverWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWrites/pseuds/FeverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can do better than that, Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet thing to kinda kick my profile off.

“C’mon, little brother.” 

His voice is husky, thick and rough with exertion as he punctuates his words with another deep thrust. Dean smirks at the groan that he pulls from his brother.

“You can do better than that, Sammy.” 

“Dean, please. De-,” Sam’s voice cuts off with a sharp keen as Dean thrusts harshly into him again.

“What was that, Sammy?” His words are taunting, a smirk audible even though Sam can’t see the way it is tugging at the edges of his older brother’s lips. “Did you just say ‘please’?”

Another whine falls from Sam’s mouth as he tangles his fingers in the motel bed-sheets. 

“Yes, yes, Dean. Please. Please Dean, let me cum. Please.”


End file.
